Halloween Knights
Halloween Knights was an Arena Event in Grand Sphere and is the seventh event of the game. It was preceded by Goblin March and was followed by Gift Rush. You were able to access this event in the Arena and the Town Square. It started after maintenance on October 23, 2015 and ended on October 31, 2015 at 11:00 PM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on October 23, 2015: Ranking Rankings are determined by the total amount of points earned. Ranking information can be confirmed via the Rankings button located on the Event page. It may take some time for ranking results to be displayed. Final Ranking results will be tallied up and displayed in order after the event ends. In the event of a tie, the final ranking will be decided based on which player has the highest amount of total event battles, or whoever has dealt the highest total damage during the event. Challenge Rewards Earn points to receive special event challenge rewards. Earn the required amount of points to fulfill a Challenge objective. Rewards are obtained through Challenges on the home page and will be sent to your Inbox. Challenge Rewards can be confirmed by accessing the Rewards screen on the Event page. Event Challenge Rewards can be received until 11/5 at 3:00 am PDT/PST. Points earned during the event will be deleted after the maintenance on 11/5 at 3:00 am PDT/PST. Special Event Equipment Event equipment may obtained from achieving particular Rankings. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will participate in special, limited-time Arena battles against other players to see who can gain the most points. 'Halloween Knights' Halloween Knights is an event in which players use special tickets called "Halloween Tickets" to participate in PvP battles and gain points. One "Halloween Ticket" is necessary for each battle. If you win a battle, you will receive 200 Pts. If you lose a battle, you will receive 40 Pts. When the battle starts, sometimes a "Challenger Attack" will happen. Defeat the challenger to receive 400 Pts. 'Halloween Tickets' Halloween Tickets are a special event item necessary to participate in event battles. How to receive Halloween Tickets: 1. The Event page (twice daily) 2. Clear Quests 3. Halloween Knights Set Automatically receive 3 Halloween Tickets twice daily (at 4 am/pm) by accessing the Halloween Knights Event page. Please keep in mind tickets not received before the refresh period cannot be reclaimed. Unlike Bounty Tickets, there is no limitation on how many tickets you may possess. Halloween Tickets will restock the following day. Tickets can be received as item drops after regular Quests are cleared. Tickets will not drop after clearing Daily Quests and Fairy Quests. Unused Halloween Tickets will be deleted once the event has ended. 'Bonus Units' Include the bonus units from the Halloween Scout, Halloween Knights Set, or Challenge Reward in your party to enjoy an increase in the number of points received during the Halloween Knights event! Scout Knights Set Reward The above numbers show the amount of bonus points that may be received from a single battle. Bonus effects for the above units will not change even after evolving. Bonus points can be received by placing a bonus unit in your party and engaging in battle. Bonus points can be received from up to 4 bonus units. Bonus points will be received regardless of your opponent or if you win or lose. '★4 Unit - Trixie' The Challenge Reward unit ★4 Trixie is limited to the Halloween Knights event. This unit cannot be evolved. 'Normal Arena' The normal Arena is still accessible for the duration of the event. The normal Arena can be accessed by pressing the 'Normal Arena' button at the top of the Event Arena page. Event points cannot be earned through battles in the normal arena. 'Other' Event battle victories will not be taken into consideration for normal Arena Victory Count Rewards. Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used third-party tools will forfeit their event-specific items and rewards and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Arena Events